Talk:Aenar
Non-canon sources? I've heard that the Aenar have long been referenced in Star Trek publications, but have only now become canon. If so, could a reference of such be added as background information? :Definitly, do you know which non-canon sources? - AJHalliwell 02:20, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) Re-use of set pieces? The Aenar are said to be extremely secretive, however they buy furnitures from the "regular andorians" : the door in the Aenar city ( ) is extractly the same one seen in Shran's Ship (ENT:Kir'Shara) ;-) --rami :I wouldn't read too much into the expedient reuse of set pieces. 01:21, 19 July 2006 (UTC) Skin tone? Quote from the article: "A hybrid Aenar/Andorian individual, such as Talla, will have a greenish skin tone." Is there any source to that? It is known that Andorians childs have greenish skins and become blue during puberty, that's why I thought Talla has a green tone, because of her age. :I don't think it was said in canon that Andorian children were green. Is that from a novel or something? We don't consider those canon, but it might still be interesting to note in the background regarding possible reasons for Talla being green. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I removed the last bit. Skin tones in hybrids isn't an important detail. :: Compvox (talk) 13:03, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Removed Antennae Seems insulting to both Andorians and Aenar. Compvox (talk) 09:51, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Genome Redundant. If is part of their physiology it's part of their genome. Compvox (talk) 09:55, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Thelin bg note As much as I like the idea, it's speculation. These issues are mentioned in the more appropriate Thelin and articles in greater detail. Also Thelin is categorized as Andorian and not Unceartain Andorian/Aenar. Compvox (talk) 10:19, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :I disagree with cutting Thelin completely. Coincidence or not, the fact that Thelin looks, not somewhat similar, but exactly like a known race is hard to ignore. I've acted bold and put in a new note, that does not say "The guy from yesteryear might be an Aenar" but merely briefly notes that "Yesteryear includes a character with the same look", without commenting further. I hope that's acceptable enough. If anyone thinks it is not, feel of course free to remove again and/or discuss further... -- Capricorn (talk) 18:47, December 16, 2015 (UTC) No problems with it for me. I think the rewording is a much better bg note. Compvox (talk) 21:46, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Blindness Regarding the recent edit, where does the idea come from that not all Aenar are completely blind? I don't remember any evidence of that at all. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:52, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Neither do I. In fact, the script clearly states that all the Aenar are blind, so that was evidently the intention. --Defiant (talk) 13:47, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :I've changed the article to reflect this finding. --Defiant (talk) 14:35, June 24, 2016 (UTC)